Magic Works
by Dazel
Summary: Un pequeño songfic, de no muy buena calidad.Es shonen ai!, si quieren saber la pareja, pues entren y leánlo, de pasada dejen Reviews..


Mi primer fic de Harry Potter, es YAOI, así que homofóbicos abstenerse...

**Magic Works**

Era la última noche de su vida escolar en aquella institución, el último de sus años en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, la noche en que terminaría toda una trayectoria.

Esa misma noche se llevaría cabo un baile, su último baile.

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance_

Sus nervios lo carcomían por dentro, como hormigas que persiguen lo dulce. Dumblendore les había anunciado del dichoso evento, el gran día de sus vidas, cuando todos los alumnos del prestigioso colegio, recibía el diploma y se graduaban luego de años de intenso estudio y aprendizaje.

El mundo mágico se encontraba bajo una clima de relajo después de que el-niño-que-sobrevivió había derrotado al despiadado Lord Voldemort, todos podían dormir tranquilos, ya ningún desquiciado interrumpiría sus sueños, con un ataque por dominar al mundo.

Los alumnos se encontraban contagiados de esta calma y felicidad, en sus rostros era posible visualizar la satisfacción y alegría de terminar un proceso. Además aquella especial noche celebrarían junto a todos sus amigos, y sus novios o novias, luego que todo terminara, emprenderían camino a sus hogares, y una vida entera que les esperaba.

Harry se encontraba emocionado, ahora podía sonreír con toda naturalidad y tranquilidad, aunque algo pendiente se mantenía intacto en sus pensamientos atormentándolo, y estaba decidido a que esa noche solucionaría todo, no se iría del colegio, sin antes haberlo aclarado todo, y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

_To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

Se vistió con su elegante túnica de gala negra, que hacía que sus esmeraldas ojos brillaran como cristales relucientes, su pelo, rebelde, era imposible de ordenar, pero eso le daba un toque a su estampa. Cuando terminó de arreglar sus prendas, se miró al espejo por última vez, y quedando satisfecho con el reflejo que éste mostraba se decidió a bajar a la sala común, donde lo esperaban hace ya algunos minutos sus ansiosos amigos, Ron y Hermione. Cuando llegó al lugar en que lo esperaban, la pareja se dio vuelta para observar al recién llegado, marcando una mueca de sorpresa en sus rostros, por lo bien que lucía Harry. El pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara comentó al pelinegro. –Hey te vez muy bien Harry, es que vas dispuesto a conquistar a alguien? – Ganándose un sonrojo de Harry, Ron rió divertido.

-Ya deja de molestar a Harry, y mejor bajemos, para así alcanzar una buena mesa- comentó la chica del cabello enmarañado a su pelirrojo novio, tomándolo de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la torre, dejando a Harry tras ellos.

_So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt_

El momento en que entraron al gran salón los recibió, un cálido ambiente, los chicos de todas las casas iban y venían con grandes sonrisas y estridentes gritos. La música estaba muy alta y daba una sensación acogedora al lugar. Las grandes mesas que habitualmente se presentaban en el gran salón eran reemplazadas por unas redondas muy bien decoradas, también había desaparecido la mesa de los profesores, y estos se encontraban entre los alumnos, compartiendo su felicidad. Dumblendore rebosaba en alegría, y su rostro estaba constantemente adornado por una gran sonrisa. Algunos alumnos bailaban en el centro, lugar determinado como pista de baile, otros comían, otros solo hablaban, y uno que otro se besaba con su novio o novia.

Los tres gryffindors se dirigieron a una de las pequeñas mesas, que con mucha suerte encontraron desocupada, se sentaron muy cómodamente y se pusieron a hablar con unas copas en sus manos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una muy emocionada Hermione invitó al pelirrojo a bailar, su novio un tanto dudoso se levantó de su silla y siguió a la chica, queriendo complacerla en todo.

Harry que miraba esto sonrió con ternura, después de tanto tiempo sus dos mejores amigos habían aceptado sus sentimientos y se hicieron novios, él los miraba de una forma casi paternal, veía como Hermione se entre reía y enfadaba con su torpe novio que no podía dar un solo paso sin pisar un pie de la chica del cabello enmarañado.

El chico de anteojos y cabello azabache comenzó a pasear su vista curiosa por toda la extensión del salón, deleitándose con los colores que se plasmaban dentro de aquel lugar, mientras seguía observando, sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto en especial, su corazón cambió rápidamente de frecuencia y su respiración se hizo un tanto dificultosa, su mirada se posaba en su estoico profesor de pociones, el profesor Snape.

_Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

El hombre mayor vestía una túnica formal, negra, que acentuaba el color de su clara piel, llevaba su cabello obscuro sobre los hombros, y tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, expresión que hizo que Harry se sorprendiera, y dejara salir un suspiro rebelde de sus labios silenciosos. Siguió mirando embobado por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que sus amigos se encaminaban hacia él, giró su vista rápidamente con un sonrojo que lo delataba, y exteriorizaba sus emociones.

Cuando éstos volvieron a donde su amigo de ojos esmeralda se encontraba, este se reía del espectáculo que habían dado, y se mofó de un airado pelirrojo, mientras Hermione se reía suavemente. Después de haber estado durante un rato conversando amenamente, los tres se quedaron bajo un extraño mutismo, pero entonces una deliciosa melodía comenzó a sonar de fondo distrayendo los pensamientos que llevaban al trío a emociones poco satisfactorias. –Esta canción me gusta mucho- dijo Granger cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar con las sensaciones que la melodía producía, pero su concentración se vio interrumpida por un incomprensible balbuceo proveniente del pelinegro. Ron que también había oído la extraña exclamación de su amigo, le preguntó, -Qué has dicho Harry?- pero no recibió respuesta, el chico de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba con su mirada hacia abajo escondiendo su rostro con su rebelde cabello.

-Lo haré- dijo un poco más claro –Qué harás Harry?- preguntó la chica del cabello enmarañado, otra vez sin recibir respuesta. Entonces el pelinegro, sorpresivamente se puso de pie, y mirando un punto fijo, dijo decididamente, -Lo haré-, -Pero qué harás Harry?- replicó su amiga un tanto preocupada, solo viendo como su amigo caminaba con paso firme a un determinado lugar.

_And make your final move  
Don't be scared, he want you too  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment sleep away..._

Harry caminaba seguro entre la multitud, pero cuando llegó a su destino se detuvo, y miró a su objetivo, éste le devolvió una negra y severa mirada.

-Qué desea señor Potter?- pregunto el hombre con su característico tono. Harry aún valiente sin amedrentarse, sonrió anticipadamente y le pregunto con voz clara y firme a su profesor, -Quiere bailar conmigo profesor Snape?- el hombre lo miró incrédulamente y sonrió irónico, -Me está usted bromeando Potter?- -No señor- le respondió el pelinegro comenzando a dudar de su decisión.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y Harry esperando lo peor se sorprendió cuando el hombre mayor lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la pista de baile.

_Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt_

Harry se encontraba muy sonrojado y su tímida mirada se dirigía a la del profesor, como haciéndole mil preguntas.

-Muy bien, bailemos, señor Potter, después de todo será la última noche que deberé soportar su presencia- ante esto el pelinegro se sintió triste y decepcionado, después de que la respuesta de su profesor le había dado una ridícula esperanza.

Ambos bailaban con un vaivén suave, la mano de Snape sostenía segura la cintura del más pequeño, y en su otra mano descansaba la de Harry. Se encontraban en un silencio cómodo que encerraba sus miradas que no se desprendía la una de la otra, y sin importarles los ojos sorprendidos, curiosos e incluso asustados de la audiencia, que miraban como la extraña pareja danzaba tranquilamente en medio del salón. Ron con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, no decía nada, mientras su novia afirmaba que eso que Harry estaba haciendo era una locura, otros alumnos no despegaban su vista, y por otro lado el director de la escuela sonreía con la satisfacción de haber logrado algo entre esos dos.

_Don't, don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in his eyes_

Sin seguir prestando atención a su alrededor, la pareja seguía el ritmo suave de la canción, pero esa armonía silenciosa y atrayente se vio interrumpida por la grave voz del profesor.

-Muy bien, señor Potter, me va decir porqué me a invitado a bailar, ya que es obvio, que entre nosotros dos solo existe odio y enemistad, o es que después de siete años de constantes peleas, usted en la última noche de su estadía en Hogwarts desea olvidarlo todo y ganarse mi amistad?- esto desanimó definitivamente al pequeño aún así le pregunto con determinación, -Usted me odia Profesor?-.

El hombre severo se sorprendió, pero no contestó a su pregunta, terminando por decepcionar a Harry que bajó su vista avergonzado y musitó, -Porque yo no lo odio profesor-

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die_

-Yo tampoco lo odio Potter, solo que me descoloca su desobediencia, y rebeldía- Dijo esto el hombre mayor evitando la mirada verde esmeralda que ganó nuevamente ese brillo reluciente.

-Pero no me va a explicar señor Potter, porqué a usted le dio el capricho de invitarme a bailar, porque si no es por mi amistad entonces intenta seducirme- Dijo con burla el de mirada obscura, recibiendo como respuesta que el sonrojado rostro de Potter se dirigiera a otro punto tratando, en vano, de esconder la vergüenza que lo invadía.

-Ah, conque es eso, está usted intentando seducirme- siguió burlándose el profesor, solo logrando que las mejillas arreboladas de Potter se encendieran aún más. El profesor aún así continuó molestando al azorado chico que bailaba entre sus brazos

-Pues entonces permítame decirle, señor Potter, que es usted muy malo en estas cosas, y no tie... - nunca pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que el obstáculo que se lo impedía eran nada mas y nada menos que los cálidos labios del pequeño, que empinado cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello del más alto y con un leve temblor de nerviosismo besaba a su sorprendido profesor.

Severus aún se encontraba ensimismado por la acción del niño, mantenía sus negros ojos muy abiertos, y no sabía que hacer, mas después de unos segundos de dudas, ya decidido y dejándose llevar por los reprimidos sentimientos comenzó a corresponder aquel beso ansioso que Harry comenzaba a dejar, decepcionado por un posible rechazo, pero que al verse envuelto entre los fuertes brazos del profesor de pociones se dejo hacer y disfrutó aquel momento como nunca antes en su vida había hecho, apretó mas fuerte el cuello del mayor y abrió sus labios levemente dejando que el profesor recorriera con ternura y pasión la suave boca del alumno.

A su alrededor todos miraban con ojos inmensos aquella extraña escena, algunos dejaban que sus mandíbulas cayeran, y algunas chicas suspiraban por la demostración que los dos individuos daban en medio del salón, entre todo aquel silencio de sorpresa, donde solo seguía sonando aquella música, se escuchó un alegre aplauso, la gran mayoría se dio la vuelta para ver de donde provenía, sorprendiéndose aún más al notar que eran las palmas del Director, que con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro aplaudía felicitando a la pareja.

_So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance_

La pareja que aún se besaba tranquilamente y sin prestar atención a su entorno, se separaron unos centímetros para tomar un poco de aire, Harry aun con sus esmeraldas ojos cerrados musitó –Así es Severus, intentaba seducirte, por que desde hace mucho tiempo que yo no te odio... Lo amo profesor- Severus que miraba las facciones del más pequeño, con ojos rebalsados en ternura y amor sonrió levemente y respondió seguro, dejando libre todas las emociones que encerraba tras una coraza de frialdad –Yo también lo amo señor Potter- y volvió a besar al pelinegro con toda esta ternura que solo el sabía entregar, pero en un momento de cordura se detuvo y se alejó bruscamente del más pequeño, y dirigió su mirada al lugar en donde se escuchaban los aplausos, viendo a Dumblendore que le sonreía y modulaba con sus labios "te lo dije", ganándose un sonrojo de Severus.

_Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't, don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in his eyes_

Cuando el profesor miró a su alumno se dio cuenta que este observaba su entorno con su rostro muy rojo, cuando volvieron a encontrarse sus ojos, ya nada más les importo y sonriendo grandemente volvieron a besarse con todo el amor que ambos sentían.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance_

Muy bien ahí está el fic, aunque no me gustó mucho en realidad es el resultado de una noche de alcohol y marihuana (u.u me doy vergüenza), por eso cuando lo leí en un mejor estado lo odié, finalmeten lo terminé y me decidí a publicarlo, espero les guste!..Ah por cierto la canción es parte del Soundtrack de la película "El cáliz de fuego", no me pertenece, es de la creacion de Patrick Doyle y es interpretada por el gran ídolo Jarvis Cocker!... está dedicado a alguien muy especial, que dudo alguna vez lo vaya a leer Kházar, para ti, te amo mucho...

Bueno, eso es todo el espectaculo...

Atte

Dazel


End file.
